


A Stare Away From Victory & Defeat

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: The power struggle between the youkai and lunarians would be settled once and for all by their Sages in the most formidable way of battle to exist...





	A Stare Away From Victory & Defeat

 

 

* * *

 

 

The entire room was silent. Not a breath could be heard as even that would be enough to miss a second of what was happening.

From the rowdy oni to the musical concoctions that the Primsriver trio would normally have been playing, nobody dared to make a peep of a sound.

Not even Cirno.

Not even Aya and Hatate had the guts to compete with who got a picture of this momentous occasion first. 

It was expected in a sense for this occasion to happen especially when two of the most powerful individuals around were in the same room, sat opposite each other with their eyes locked on the other's like they'd disappear if they looked away.

They were individuals that had fought wars against each other, sages that had been around for thousands of years, beings that created and led entire nations; women that were the epitome of knowledge, beauty and grace.

It was a frightening thought as to what could happen if this all went terribly wrong and backfired.

Somebody in the background gulped as the atmosphere continued to thicken as each second went by.

And the seconds ticked away painfully slowly somewhere on Sakuya's pocketwatch.

It had been five minutes since this whole debauchery started after all. Five minutes since the possibility of Reimu's shrine ending up in rubble again could occur. Five minutes since the possibility for an all out duel between the lunarians and youkai could begin. Five minutes since the intense waiting had started that would end up with only one victor.

One survivor who could claim victory and eternal bragging rights for being the most successful and feared species.

Truly, such event would be carved tonight. 

 

Deep violets clashed with vivid blues.

The owners of the eyes sat up straight and alert without the hint of any emotion other than determination being evident in their aura. Doing that in itself, to remain statuesque in front of each was already admirable considering their status together. 

Yukari had no coy glance in her usually seductive eyes and Eirin had no patience in her normally sensual ones.

They hadn't even been this serious in any of their battles against each other up to now including the wars. That was child's play compared to what was happening now. Pride and honour was at risk for each woman and the sides they represented so there could be no mistake as they sized each other up.

Reimu, Alice, Hina and Remilia were the ones sat closest to Yukari whilst Kaguya, Keine, Sanae and Sakuya were nearest to Eirin.

Remilia was trying her hardest to keep quiet and had only managed to do so with Sakuya's eyes switching to her now and then as they were sat opposite to each other. The light eyes calmed her, stopping any commentary on how vampires were the strongest species in actual fact and how she could take on both Yukari and Eirin no problem. 

Everyone else had the right mind to sit as far away as possible just in case the worse occurred, there would be casualties after all.

Egos would be wounded. 

Relationships would be tested. 

Factions would be scrutinised. 

 

Kanako was smirking in the background as Byakuren and Yuyuko sighed at what was going on, the Princess resting against Kanako's chest. Shou was sat near the priestess and had her hand in hers, occasionally giving it a light squeeze when she felt her nerves waver.

"Shouldn't we stop them?".

Kanako laughed gently and wound her arm over Yuyuko's stomach, "Relax, they'll be fine. Doesn't this make things much more interesting?".

"Kanako.." Byakuren scolded as she looked towards Yuyuko for support as she gave her a content smile.

"It won't escalate" she reassured, "When have Yukari or Eirin ever passed up the chance to assert their importance over a drink?".

"I really don't think they should be doing that either. These moments they have are not sending a positive influence to either side".

Kanako scoffed after sipping her dish of sake and giving some to Yuyuko, "Neither of them are a positive influence in that case".

The wind goddess ditched the use of the sake dish in favour of allowing Yuyuko to drink it from her mouth instead via deep kiss.

Both Byakuren and Shou reddened profusely as they looked at each other instead till the couple were done.

"Byakuren" Shou said and sent the worried nun a calming look, not that the bishamonte ever didn't seem calm, "The shrine maiden is here. Miss Hakurei may need a few forms of encouragement in completing her tasks but she does uphold them, especially in her own environment. I would not worry about the situation at hand too much and if worst comes to worst, I'm right here with you".

She smiled appreciatively at her companion, swooning almost when Shou took her hand and kissed the top of it knowing that it'd help her feel slighty more at ease than when this whole situation started. 

"Precisely" Yuyuko agreed with a hazy smile on her face due to Kanako resting her chin on her shoulder when they finished, "Reimu will keep them in check. Although..".

"Lady Saigyouji" the bishamonte tried to hint to the princess not to add that after thought but it flew over her head and she settled on moving closer to Byakuren to keep her from panicking. 

"Yukari does enjoy irritating Reimu so who's to say she may not do something to entertain that idea and Eirin being there is simply a bonus. When you have a current lover mingling with an ex, isn't there always going to be some form of showing off? Eirin seems territorial at times".

Kanako grinned and tilted Yuyuko's face up with her eyes still on Byakuren, "Well, whoever does make the first move, it will definitely be the last for them". 

Byakuren sighed and gave up, mainly due to where Yuyuko's mouth had ended up again when she moved her head up to look at the goddess who was apparantly way ahead of her in what she wanted, the priestess turning her attention to the table in the center of the room whilst allowing Shou to distract her thoughts.

She hoped her lover was right, the last thing the relatively peaceful times that Gensokyo had been having was a incident involving those two.

 

_"This is it. The battle to determine all battles and to put these lunarians in place once and for all. She isn't going to know what hit her and once I have her on her knees and pleading for mercy, I'll have her under my beck and call"._

_"It is time to wipe the arrogance and ego off of her face once and for all. Soon, she will know just how superior we are with our abilities and in a second after losing, she'll be running back to me to teach her"._

Reimu looked between the two and shook her head whilst leaning back, taking Alice with her as she rested on her elbows with the blonde halfway on her chest. Much like Sanae, sake consumption had never been Alice's forte so the blonde was yawning excessively as the substance soothed inside her, the addition of Reimu wrapping an arm around her waist adding to that slumbering feeling. 

 _"One damn explosion and I'm sealing them both up"_ she mused as she saw Eirin's eye twitch and Yukari's jaw clench, _"I'm sleepy, Alice is sleepy, the quicker they get on with this, the faster I can sleep with her"._

"Reimu" Alice mumbled between dozing off, "Bed, you, me". 

Shanghai gave the blonde a strange look which Reimu bat away to her imagination as Alice snuggled into her further, the distraction from the competing duo more than welcoming. She felt warm against her body, her shawl discarded along with her boots from earlier on though Reimu did wonder how her own sleeves were tied around Suika's horns when the oni walked up to their table. 

Unaware of everyone else's inner dialog, the duo at the centre of it continued their own.

_"So close, I can feel Eirin's faux calmness fade, typical hot headed lunarian"._

_"She won't last long, she may be powerful but she isn't susceptible to staying ahead"._

_"She may be talented at other activities but facing off against me, well, she should know better by now"._

_"It is a novice mistake for her to believe that I will not succeed, quite pitiful really"._

Yukari breathed in steadily, her hands folded against each other on her lap beneath the table, _"I am going to show you how it is done"._

 _"I hope you learn from your mistakes"_ Eirin thought as her hands rested on her sake cup, steady and composed just like she was. 

_"Do not underestimate me, Yagokoro"._

She could feel her muscles twitching.

_"Yakumo, your arrogance will be your downfall"._

A bead of sweat ran down the back of her neck.

Everyone around them leaned in.

_"Come on, Eirin, you won't succeed "._

Her violet eyes were feeling heavy.

_"Give it up, Yukari"._

She could feel her blue eyes become like two magnets. 

The air had become far too climatic as the two Sages kept their gaze on each other. 

Suika leaned in and kept her eyes on Yukari, Kaguya switched from watching both, Byakuren started praying, Keine twirled the ruffles on her dress, Cirno was sweating ice blocks, Hina toyed with her food, Remilia sipped her wine a little faster than usual, Kanako tried to ignore the cold lips on her neck for at least a moment, Reimu gripped Alice's hip, Aya and Hatate readied their cameras; the end had arrived.

Eirin inhaled steadily.

Yukari squeezed her hands.

Eirin focused on the diluted and pretty violet eyes.

Yukari anchored her vision into the lunarian's gorgeous blue ones. 

Another breath escaped.

From which woman nobody could be sure. 

Another twist of a hands. 

This time from both. 

And then, it happened. 

It happened. 

A blink.

_Yukari blinked._

It was all over.

That was it.

She blinked.

10 minutes.

It was over.

The winner was decided.

 

Aya's voice boomed out, "Aaand the winner of the 23rd Annual Hakurei Staring Contest iiiiss...Eirin Yagokoro!".

The shrine erupted into raucous cheer after the intense silence and it sounded even louder than usual.

Yukari was speechless.

Eirin laughed and breathed out as the lunarians around her hugged her and patted her back as the youkai on Yukari's side did the same but out of comfort. 

Both of their eyes suffered heavy discomfort but it was a battle fought well, as Hatate would write.

Another round of applause rippled through the crowd, the drinking resuming with a vengeance as Yukari sighed and shook the lunarian's hand when she reached across.

"A worthy opponent as usual" she smiled, "An even worthier woman for me". 

Yukari chucked and rolled her eyes, "I let you win because I am rather smitten over you, you'd best remember that".

"Don't you both live together now, I imagine Eirin will never forget her win" Alice stated between a yawn, "That being said, it is the perfect way to gloat even though you're both together".

"Hey, I let her win, let's not forget that".

"Riiight" Eirin drawled out and pressed the blonde's fingers in her hand, "That is exactly what happened".

"Better luck next year!!" Suika shouted at Yukari from somewhere.

"You know, for a youkai that has her eyes on and in everything in a literal sense, you suck at staring contests" Reimu said with a sharp grin.

"I let her win!" Yukari mumbled and drank her sake at short intervals with her free hand that Ran was pouring sake into the dish whilst sneaking a glance at the doctor and the way she was watching her with a content smile. 

Yukari may have an outstanding alcohol tolerance but what Ran wasn't aware of was that Suika had switched the sake bottles near her with the oni versions hence the youkai becoming drunk much faster. 

It was possible to smell the difference though with Yukari being adamant that she had let Eirin win, she paid no heed to the potent smell of Suika's beverage like Eirin had. 

"Now now darling, no need to lose without dignity".

"I demand a rematch" Yukari declared, leaning over the table as Eirin's eyes unconsciously darted to her lover's heaving chest.

She wondered how was it that she even managed to win given how mesmerising that part of the blonde's anatomy was and when she looked back up to see Yukari's face that had a light layer of pink over it along with how those sultry violet eyes that were locked on her, she smiled when she realised that _that_ is how.

She was a little light on her knees, almost toppling over as her finger was still pointing at the lunarian and Eirin reached out to steady her whilst chuckling. A few strands of her blonde hair was sticking out, her fringe covering her eyes fully almost as the rosy pink lips took on the form of a pout when her request was not taken seriously. 

Eirin thought she looked magificent.

"Rules are rules, you'll...have to...beat her next..year" Alice said as she drifted off to sleep which Reimu looked at like it was the cutest thing ever.

"It can't wait till next year! And get that woman into bed, didn't I teach you better than that, Reimu?".

"Yeah yeah just don't destroy my shrine!" she yelled back and hoisted Alice in her arms.

Eirin was simply smiling at her companion's antics, it was always like this every year and she wouldn't change a thing.

"Now then, Eirin, let's do this properly shall we?" the blonde said with a slight slur and placed a hand on the doctor's arm around her waist, the distance the table was putting between them not deterring her at all as her other hand poked Eirin's chest. 

"Go to sleep Yukari, you can't even see straight" Kanako said and basked in the glare that the gap youkai gave her before returning her gaze on Eirin

"Eirin, look! Stare at me now! Eiriiin!! ".

Inebriated Yukari was hilarious if not endearing she thought to herself.

"Worry not, Yukari, we can practice staring into each other's eyes much later tonight" Eirin subtly smirked like it was the most casual thing to say, which it technically was unless you were around everyone they were sat with now, the teetering and whistles coming through instantly, "You excel when we are alone and doing so together after all".

At least the blonde was sober enough to understand the connotations behind that as a host of teasing laughter and flirty jeers came her way.

Even more so when the lunarian leaned forward and captured her lips into a soft kiss that made her feel like she was drowning in a form of sake that had no side effects. 

_"Damn lunarian"._

 

 


End file.
